


情趣

by Fei_Miyake45



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 13:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fei_Miyake45/pseuds/Fei_Miyake45
Summary: 没开起来的车……





	情趣

黄磊也不知道自己为什么要选择这家酒吧。  
或许是因为它看起来干净，或许是因为它的周围人不多安静，再或许……  
总之黄磊此刻很后悔进了这家酒吧，因为这个看似普通的酒吧，进了门，就变成了一间标准的色情酒吧。  
黄磊满头黑线，但是进都进来了，再回头也太跌份儿了。  
在充斥着尖叫，歌舞，以及淫靡的声音中，黄磊独自坐在角落里，喝着一杯中等度数的酒，低头，视线始终停留在手机屏幕上。  
四十岁的黄磊，却依旧拥有二十多岁帅气时的面容，又是孤身一人，自然吸引了不少人的注意力，于是一位身材高挑的女士走过来，坐在了他的旁边。  
“帅哥，一个人啊？”  
黄磊头也没抬，嗯了一声。  
美女没有被冷落，于是又靠近一点，凑近他的手机屏问：“看什么呢这么专注？该不会是跟女朋友聊天呢吧？”  
黄磊本来不想搭理，但是又想到什么，就说：“我没有女朋友。”  
虽然黄磊还是没能看她一眼，但是这话，在这种场合，已经算是一个暗示了，于是美女更加自信，眼神留意到他手机的界面，继续说：“哎呀，你看你，身边有人说话呢，还盯着游戏，帅哥，游戏有那么好玩儿吗？”  
“好玩儿啊。”黄磊总算抬头，也许意识到了她有些不愉快，所以冲着美女安抚性一笑，仿佛一道光一样让昏暗的酒吧都亮起来了，也彻底打动了美女，美女暗自下决心，一定要把这个人搞到手。  
手机上传来一阵枪响，黄磊又赶紧去操作手机，美女便贴了上去，挺拔的柔软蹭到黄磊的胳膊，故意靠着黄磊说：“这是什么游戏，好激烈啊，也教教我呗。”  
黄磊的嘴在黑暗中不可察觉地抿了一下，没动，停顿了几秒钟，慢吞吞开口说：“吃鸡，你要玩吗？”  
美女并不了解游戏，在她看来，这简直是很少有的这么直接的，赤裸裸的暗示！于是她开心得整个人坐在黄磊腿上，一手搂住黄磊的脖子，娇滴滴地说：“好啊，那你教我吧。”  
哒哒哒，视线被挡住，手机里又是几声枪响，黄磊知道，自己的角色已经死了，他叹了口气，只是还没来得及推开，突然，舞台上传来一阵刺耳的音乐，就像是谁在用刀划玻璃一样。  
这声音让黄磊浑身一紧，仿佛刀也划在了自己身上，紧接着，酒吧暗下来，所有的灯光都集中在了舞台上。  
这一系列动静吸引了酒吧里所有人的注意力，拼酒的停下来了，热火朝天地男男女女也抬头看向唯一的光源，黄磊腿上的女人也转头看了过去，黄磊自然也望着这边。  
在所有人的注视下，黄渤走上了舞台，站在了灯光下，那个立着的麦克风前。他穿着破着洞的衣服，身上挂着几条银色的链子，眼角泪痣动了一下，虽长相不够俊美，却也带着一种不一样的吸引力。  
黄渤视线转了一圈，象征性地清了清嗓子，声音温柔又缓慢，暖暖地像春风。  
“大家好，不好意思打扰到各位了，我是这里新来的驻唱，我叫小波，哎，接下来，我来为大家跳一支舞助助兴，也希望大家，喜欢了就欢呼一声，不喜欢了也欢呼一声……”  
听出了他故意开玩笑的意味，台下一阵笑声，黄渤也憨憨地笑了笑，继续说：“总之，希望大家，玩儿得愉快！来，音乐！”  
音乐响起来，黄渤一手扶着麦，低头，灯光汇聚，仿佛一位巨星，踩着音乐点，随着音乐节奏，利落地动起来，每一个舞步都自带光芒，从指尖到腰再到脚尖，都扭动地恰到好处，瞬间，他就成为了全场的焦点，台下也响起阵阵欢呼声。  
“哇哦！”  
“棒啊！”  
“好帅！”  
“新来的多少钱一晚啊！”  
“哦吼～”  
起哄声也参杂在里面，美女虽被吸引了片刻，但是她还有目标，于是趁着暗，她的手往黄磊胸口划，说：“别看别人了，帅哥，我们找个没人的地方玩儿游戏吧？”  
黄磊吞了下口水，只觉得浑身发热，冲着下半身涌去。  
身体细微的变化没有逃过还坐在他腿上的人，美女看撩拨起效果，就大胆的凑近黄磊耳边轻柔吹气，说：“看你急得，想在这里玩儿吗？”  
黄磊偏了下头，台上的黄渤则不小心踢翻了麦克风，导致一声巨响，整个舞厅也嗡地一下。  
“对不起对不起。”黄渤赶紧扶起来鞠躬道歉：“哎呀你们的热情太强烈了，麦都承受不住了，也不知道是因为喜欢我跳的舞还是讨厌我跳的舞。”  
黄磊嘴角微微勾起，美女注意到了，就把涂着重色口红的唇往他脸上凑，而黄磊的目光却始终停留在舞台上，那个舞姿撩人的家伙上，看都没看她一眼，在她即将碰到自己的时候突然推开她站了起来，礼貌性地一笑说：“不好意思，我已经有目标了。”  
“你……？”美女一下没反应过来，顺着他的目光看到了还在跟顾客调侃的人，后知后觉地说：“你是个弯的？”说完不死心，走近黄磊说：“帅哥，天涯何处无芳草，男的未必比女的好，大家都是来找艳遇的不是吗？”  
“抱歉。”黄磊和她拉开距离，心说：再玩儿，就要回不去家了！于是他也不等这个女人说什么，突然冲着舞台大喊：“小渤！能请你喝酒吗？”  
“哎哎哎，怎么还有插队的啊？”其他顾客听到了，发出了不满的声音，黄渤看过去，黄磊正对他笑的灿烂，这让他窝火，就说： “哦不好意思这位先生，您可能得往后排了。”  
“往后排？”黄磊重复了一遍，带着笑，一步一步朝着舞台走过去，边走边说：“我觉得恐怕不行吧，嗯？”  
“你谁啊？”黄渤还没接茬，刚刚点名要请黄渤喝酒的男人不干了，拦住黄磊要走上台的路冲他嚷嚷：“先来后到懂不懂？再说了，这事儿你情我愿的，你也得尊重小波的意愿，你说是吧？”  
黄磊停住，眼神带着骄傲的鄙夷，像是听到了什么笑话，但是他也没再继续，看着黄渤说：“行啊，那就让他来决定，谁先来。”  
黄渤看着黄磊那张十二万分自信的脸，暗自咬牙，阴险的老狐狸，想让他当坏人？没门！  
“那这样，我也不偏心，按照酒吧的规矩，看你们谁出的多吧。”  
起哄声再次响起来，看热闹不嫌事儿大的人期待地看着他们，男人本就有钱，又好面子，自然不会退缩，当即掏出一千块来拍在了桌子上。  
黄磊衣着普通，不像很有钱的人，但是也不畏惧，直接从衣兜里掏出一张卡说：“要玩儿就玩儿大的，这是我的工资卡，我放这儿了，只要跟我走，就都是你的，小渤。”  
“哦～～”  
人群一阵惊叹，纷纷为黄磊的勇气鼓掌，工资卡，那可是比钱更重要的东西——前提是这得是真的。男人尴尬无比，气急败坏：“拿卡谁知道真的假的，有本事拿钱啊！”  
“真的假的，我可以带小渤去验证，至于小渤要不要选择相信，这就不是你能决定的了。”  
焦点再次汇聚在黄渤身上，黄渤倒是不露怯，他可是在酒吧唱歌唱过十年的人，什么阵势没见过呢？处理这种矛盾对他来说轻而易举，只不过今天不太一样。  
哪里不一样，因为他有所偏心。  
这个大眼睛萌萌哒的小胖子，让他无法不去注意，从他进来的那一刻，他就注意到了这个人，只是他也没想到，他会在这个时候跳出来。  
思考了几秒钟，黄渤心里有了打算。  
黄渤从舞台上跳下去，拿着卡夹在指尖转了一圈，似乎很中意的样子说：“既然这样，那我就去验验货，如果是真的，今晚想怎么喝都陪你。”然后又对那个人抱歉地说：“帅哥，别灰心，有缘的话，还能再见。”  
话音未落，黄渤的腰上就多了一只不怀好意的手，转头就看到黄磊正用一副胜利者的姿态看着那个人。  
黄渤一胳膊捅到他肚子上。  
他还想着安抚呢，这一个眼神，又把人激怒了。  
黄磊并不在意，他宣誓主权似的搂着黄渤，凑到黄渤耳朵边说：“放心小渤，没缘了。”  
黄渤特别想吐槽黄磊，但他还是忍住了，只是纠正他的读音：“波，一声。”  
这种抢人的情况在酒吧时有发生，所以也并没有人把这个插曲当回事，而两个当事人则是坐到了吧台，用黄磊的工资卡刷卡买了酒，倍受宠幸的手机此刻被黄磊装进了包里，和黄渤有一搭没一搭地聊。  
不是很熟，聊起天来也很拘谨，都是一些无关紧要的话题，比如……  
“那个人你认识吗？”  
黄渤看了一眼被自己“抛弃”的人，说：“不认识。”  
“看他那么认真，还以为你们认识呢。”  
黄渤抿着嘴偷笑：“你该不会是吃醋了吧？占有欲还挺强的。”  
“一直都很强。”黄磊喝了一口酒，坐近了一些，故意把气吐在黄渤耳边说：“其他地方也是。”  
借着酒吧的昏暗，黄渤隐藏住了自己发红的脸和耳朵，想想也这么大的人了，怎么还为这样一句调侃而心跳加速呢？明明之前都是自己调戏别人的份儿。  
心里突然很不服气，黄渤就故意说：“也是，胖子都强。”  
“……”我觉得你是不想下床了。黄磊没说，只是用眼神看着他，黄渤得意地挑了下眉毛，看到他眼里的这份意味，赶紧转头喝酒，岔开话题：“唔嗯～这酒还挺好喝的。”  
“是吗。”黄磊对于黄渤这种逃避的态度相当不满，应了一声，大眼珠子一转，拉着黄渤的领子吻了上去，舌尖扫过被酒泡过的唇，含在嘴里，像是要把里面的酒味儿吸干，半天才意犹未尽地放开来说：“是挺好喝的。”  
被占了便宜，黄渤更觉得脸上烧的厉害了，哪有第一次见面就这样的？而且他们总共认识了连一个小时都不到吧？  
像是看出了黄渤在想什么，黄磊指了指酒吧招牌。  
艳遇，是这家酒吧的名字，店如其名，到这里来的都是来求艳遇，说直白一点，就是一个约炮场所。  
虽然黄渤来之前也有心理准备，但是他倒是真没想到，自己刚来，才跳了个舞就有人看上自己了……  
到底是自己真的魅力这么大还是这里的人真的太饥渴了？  
还有这个人，自己连他的名字都还没问，一上来就动手动嘴的，太不合理了吧？长得帅就能为所欲为了吗？有钱就能为所欲为了吗？看来也是个滥情的人！哼，一点也不可靠！不对，自己又不是来找恋人的，管他可靠不可靠，可操就好了。嗯，而且还这么好看……  
察觉到黄渤跑神了，黄磊用手在他面前晃了晃说：“想什么呢？”  
黄渤回过神，才发现自己盯着人家看了半天了，顿时心跳又快了，让他不禁气恼自己这么没出息，嘴上却说：“反正不是想你。”  
黄磊瞬间变了脸，看黄渤蹭着那张工资卡，说：“花着我的钱，想着别人，你这么做是不是不太厚道啊？”  
“那你想怎么样？”  
“嗯，不如，咱们换一个地方喝酒怎么样？”  
“也行，但是，还是要你付钱。”  
“没问题。”  
黄磊率先站起来，对黄渤伸出手，黄渤一愣，说：“你这是要邀请我跳舞吗？你得跳女人的步子。”  
“噗，走，到楼上去跳，怎么跳都行。”黄磊绷不住笑场，又赶快收敛了表情正经起来。  
黄渤一撇嘴，看起来不大情愿，却也把手放进那个温暖的掌心，然后被握住，用力拉起来，再掉进一个柔软的怀抱，黄渤心说：动作这么熟练，肯定是个情场老手了。  
刚这么想，黄磊就说：“你是第一个哦。”  
“看不出来还是个雏儿吗？”黄渤故意曲解，黄磊也不在意，拉着他就去了酒吧二楼，边走边说：“对了，还没自我介绍，我叫黄磊，感觉我比你大，叫我磊哥就行。”  
做梦。  
黄渤十分抵触“磊哥”这个称呼，也没叫，也没应声。  
酒吧二楼是情侣房，一间一间有不同风格不同情趣，黄渤选了个海蓝色的房间，里面是水床，连灯光都是鱼的造型投在墙壁上。  
酒是必不可少的，黄磊进了房间就把酒倒上了，一人一杯，黄渤端着，坐在了床上，感觉到屁股下凉凉的软软的水，还像个孩子一样颠了颠，说：“好舒服啊。”  
一起一伏，看得黄磊心里像被猫科动物抓了一般，舔了一下有点发干的嘴说：“一会儿让你更舒服。”  
灯光一闪一闪的，黄渤觉得眼前的人也是一闪一闪的扎眼，特别是舔嘴的动作，莫名就被撩到了。  
黄渤再次暗骂自己没出息，可是，反正都到这一步了，钱也收了，接下来的事早晚都要发生，扭扭捏捏的也太没面子了。  
黄磊的领子猛地被黄渤拉住，往前一倾就撞在了黄渤的嘴上，身体比脑子反应还快，他直接往前一扑，黄渤就被按在了床上。  
酒撒了一地，可是没人在意，水床晃晃悠悠的，给这个吻平添一丝暧昧。  
黄磊一边亲吻着身下的人，一边用手揉乱了那一头扎手的发胶，软毛很快就恢复了他本来的样子，和他的主人一样服服帖帖的融化在黄磊的魔爪之下。  
一切都那么的顺理成章，没有人去质疑甚至犹豫，黄渤的肉手灵活地扯掉了黄磊的衬衣，自己的衣服也被黄磊丢弃在一旁，黄渤呼吸加重，他推了推黄磊，才得个片刻的换气时间。  
黄磊手撑在黄渤耳旁，指头轻轻的碰了碰已经红透的耳朵，看着自己的杰作，有些不太满意地又上去用舌尖添上几笔，黄渤就跟着轻颤，用力搂住了黄磊的脖子哼了一声。  
“喜欢吗？”黄磊嘴唇还贴着黄渤的耳垂，声音夹着热气进入耳朵，有点痒，让黄渤偏了一下头，眼神有些飘，某个部位已经发涨发硬，嘴也跟着硬：“技术一般。”  
黄磊的眸色暗了一下，眼里露出猎人看到猎物的光。他用额头顶着黄渤的额头，强行与他对视，嘴唇在几乎要贴上的位置停下来，声音很轻，却重重地砸在黄渤心里：“还没开始呢，待会儿一定让你爽求饶。”  
黄渤向来都是迎难而上，越是挑战，越是跃跃欲试，他嘴角一弯，自信满满地说：“看到底谁先求饶。”  
说话的功夫，黄渤的皮带早已经和裤子分了家，半挂在腰上，黄磊曲腿蹭了几下，裤子里面就鼓起来。  
对上黄磊那得意的眼睛，黄渤直接咬住黄磊的嘴唇，以此来表示不满。  
这点反抗就像被没有指甲的猫抓了一样，非但不痛，反而很舒服，黄磊舌头一卷照单全收，还额外赠送了几个红色的印记在他的脖子上和胸口作为奖励。  
黄磊上半身都压在黄渤身上，水床的水也都挤向了床尾，把黄渤的下半身也抬高了一点，刚好，腿间早已经隆起的部分撞在了黄磊的肚子上。  
一声轻笑让黄渤觉得输了一大截，于是不服气地去扒拉黄磊的裤子，迅速脱掉，又迅速把手摸过去，摸到了黄磊也硬起来，才平衡。  
直接的撩拨更起作用，黄渤两条腿被抬起来，踩在黄磊的肩膀上，这样的角度，让黄渤突然有点担心，自己不年轻了，别再折腾的……受伤了……  
黄磊一低头，迎上了黄渤紧张的眼神，抓了个枕头垫在了黄渤腰下说：“这样是不是舒服点？”  
黄渤并没有因为黄磊的贴心而感动，反而翻了个白眼。  
算了，难得有机会。  
黄磊等着黄渤，看到他望向自己，这才倾身，再次吻上去。  
水床随着两人的节奏轻微晃动，前面是黄磊发烫的身体，背后是冰凉的水，黄渤大脑一片空白，身体也失去了控制，而黄磊还是一贯的沉着自信，他手灵活的经过黄渤最敏感的红色，像发现了玩具的小孩儿一样爱不释手，被黄磊牵引着一起走向高潮。  
“会不会太假了。”黄渤平复着脸上的潮红，用手戳了戳黄磊。  
黄磊抱着怀里软软的一团，闻言轻抬眼皮笑了一声说：“不会，这是说明我们缘分深，就算再晚二十年，也会一眼就对上。而且……”黄磊突然一换语气，嘟着嘴哼了一声：“你不也是才唱了首歌，就有人花一千块卖你了吗？”  
“还说我呢，你不也是吗？人家都坐你大腿了！”黄渤对他的控诉表示不满，还拍了黄磊的肚子一下，拍完发现软软的很好摸，就直接把手放在上面。  
黄磊一弯眼睛，刚刚小小的不愉快瞬间就消散了，说：“哦，所以你才故意制造噪音，故意踢倒话筒的吧？”  
“哼。”黄渤这算是默认，不过噪音是故意的，话筒只是因为他看黄磊看的跑神了……  
两个人突然安静下来，黄渤又陷入了回忆。  
昨天是他们在一起十周年纪念日，闲不住的黄磊又想到了新的庆祝办法，假装不认识，再认识一次，就像是艳遇一样，黄渤很快接受了这个提议，并且把地点定在了这个名叫艳遇的酒吧。  
“渤……”  
黄渤被黄磊这一声沙哑的声音唤醒，他这才意识到，自己的手居然不知不觉摸到了下面……  
“我觉得，多运动运动还是很好的。”黄磊一翻身，不老实的手就被固定住了。  
这是什么艳遇！这是色狼！  
抗议都被吞进肚子里，而这个只唱了一首歌的驻唱再也没出现在这个酒吧过。


End file.
